


darling (i want to destroy you)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kali and Kate are on the prowl and Jennifer may (or may <i>not<i>) be the perfect prey.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	darling (i want to destroy you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for both Teen Wolf Femslash Week and Beacon Hills Women of Colour Week on tumblr. (:
> 
> title from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7OF7dF2QIg) of the same name by AFI. unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

“What about her?” 

“Hmm?” Kali asks, tearing her eyes away from the blonde she’s been subtly watching for the last five minutes. Kate slides closer in the tiny booth they’re sharing, until her thigh is pressed up against Kali’s. One of her arms is draped over Kali’s shoulder and she leans in close, so that her lips are brushing just under Kali’s ear. 

“Over there,” Kate murmurs, “at the bar. Second stool from the door.” Kali turns her head slightly towards Kate and puts a grin on her face, so that to any observers, it just looks like they’re having a conversation. But her eyes don’t move; they stay locked on the woman sitting at the bar. She has long, dark hair, cascading over her shoulders in loose waves. She’s dressed primly, like a schoolteacher, white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, dark pumps dangling off her toes. She’s definitely Kate’s type and she’s definitely pretty, but Kali is more interested in the slumped set of the woman’s shoulders and the way her head is lowered, eyes locked on where her finger is tracing the rim of her empty glass.

She doesn’t look upset, per se; she looks _resigned_. Kali’s seen that look before and she knows that from here on out, things will go one of two ways. Either the woman will completely rebuff them in favor of having a pity party for herself, or she will be all too eager to follow Kate and Kali home. 

There’s risk involved, sure. There’s the chance that her and Kate will have to walk away empty handed, or try to find someone else appealing in the dark corners of the bar. But Kali’s up for the challenge. When it comes down to it, she enjoys the chase far more than the kill. 

(Kate, on the other hand, oftentimes gets impatient when they try to find someone. She ruins opportunities by trying to speed things along. But what she lacks in patience, she more than makes up for in sheer bloodlust and inventiveness.) 

“She’ll do,” Kali says, holding back her own excitement. She doesn’t want Kate to get too full of herself. 

“She’ll _more_ than do,” Kate hisses through a mouth still curved into an artificial smile. Her sharp nails dig into Kali’s shoulder, leaving welts right below the strap of her tank top. It’s a stupid, childish move and Kali leans in even closer, until her lips are nearly brushing Kate’s. 

"Take your hand off of me, or I’ll bite your tongue out of your mouth.” 

Kate sneers at her, but she still slides her arm out from behind Kali. Kali glances back at the woman quickly, just long enough to make sure that she's still sitting in the same spot, still playing with her glass. When she turns back to Kate, she can feel Kate’s eyes locked in on her throat, like she’s thinking about ripping it out. 

Kali doesn’t doubt that Kate could do it, but she’d like to see how much of Kate’s face she could rip off before she bled out. 

But that’s something she’ll ponder more later, if the mood strikes her. For now, they have a target and Kali isn’t going to let this one slip away. It’s been too long since they’ve had a good kill. 

“Come on,” she says, reaching down and squeezing Kate’s hand as hard as she can, “before she gets away.” 

Kate doesn’t say a word, but she doesn’t have to. The smirk that spreads across her face and the spark that appears in her eyes tells Kali everything she needs to know.

&. 

The woman’s name is Jennifer. She’s even more beautiful up close and she smells like expensive perfume and chalk. She teaches English at the local high school, she was stood up by her date and she’s definitely more than a little drunk. 

While she does protest at first, it’s only a few moments before she lets Kali buy her another drink. After they bring her back over to their booth, Kate buys her a second one. By that point, Jennifer is completely wrapped around their fingers. She laughs at the jokes Kate reels out (jokes Kali has heard a dozen times), she blushes at the suggestive comments they both say and, over the course of the hour, she seems to constantly find excuses to touch them, whether it’s brushing her long fingers over the back of Kali’s hand or laying her head on Kate’s shoulder when she gets laughing. 

Kate moves first. She doesn’t give Kali any warning or sign but the next time Jennifer turns her head, Kate turns and kisses her. Even over the noise of the bar, Kali can hear the tiny moan that slips from Jennifer’s mouth. When Kate pulls away, Jennifer’s eyes stay closed and her lips stay parted. Kali makes her move; she slides closer and drops her hand to Jennifer’s knee, bare under the hem of her skirt. Jennifer turns towards Kali, fingers reaching for her face, but as delectable as Jennifer’s pink mouth looks, Kali twists at the last second, brushing her lips against Jennifer’s pale cheek as she leans in to whisper. 

“How would you like to get out of here?” 

Unsurprisingly, Jennifer nods rapidly. Kali grins and brushes a finger along the curve of Jennifer’s cheek and when Jennifer turns to lay a kiss on the back of Kali’s hand, Kali catches Kate’s eye. With just that glance, Kali knows exactly what Kate is thinking. 

_She’ll be so pretty when she bleeds._

Kali completely agrees.

&. 

The hotel room they’re renting for the night is a twenty-minute cab ride away. Jennifer sits in the middle and not a moment goes by where she isn’t touching one of them. Kali and Kate give as good as they get. They both trail their fingertips up the inside of Jennifer’s thighs, they both lay kisses along the long, unmarred line of her throat and when they catch each other’s eyes, they both grin. 

Not long now. 

Jennifer leans on them both as they exit the elevator. Her heels are dangling from her fingertips and when they step inside the hotel room, she tosses them to the floor with a loud thud. She sits down on the edge of the bed, cheeks pink, bare toes brushing the carpet. Kali can hardly keep her composure; when she looks at Jennifer’s neck, she swears that she can see the woman’s jugular throbbing, begging to be torn out. 

“I’ll be right back,” she says in her best seductive voice. Jennifer grins at her before turning to Kate, who is just shedding her jacket. Kali slips into the bathroom, pulling the door half-closed behind her. She lets some water run while she opens the medicine cabinet, retrieving the razor sharp filleting knife stashed on the second shelf. 

When Kali closes the cabinet again, Jennifer is standing behind her, holding a knife of her own. 

“Well, what are _you_ up to?” Jennifer’s voice is different now; it’s biting, with a cruel edge. Her face is different too. There’s no more blushing or soft eyes; her mouth is twisted into a snarl and her gaze is dark as flint. 

“Where’s Kate?” Kali asks as calmly as possible, switching the water off without looking away from Jennifer’s reflection. 

“Occupied.” Jennifer holds her knife up higher, turning it so that the light reflects off the polished blade. “Don’t feel bad about falling for the sad little drunk girl act. It works every time.” Kali can definitely see why; Jennifer is one hell of an actress. Award worthy, even. 

“How many times have there been?” Kali asks, turning around and tightening her fingers around the handle of her knife. Jennifer shrugs, mouth furling into a smirk that’s almost the twin of the one Kate likes to plaster on. 

“Twenty, give or take. Now, would you go sit beside Kate? I didn’t expect a two-for-one deal tonight, but I’ve got plans for the both of you.” 

Kali looks from Jennifer’s knife to the door leading into the other room. She can’t see Kate but based on Jennifer’s words, she assumes that Kate is unconscious. If she listens to Jennifer, if she does what she’s told, Kali knows she’s signing her death sentence. But she sees other options available to her. More than that; she sees an _opportunity._

“I’d like to propose a deal,” Kali says, tossing her knife into the sink behind her. Jennifer raises an eyebrow but, after a moment, she nods and throws her own blade into the bathtub. 

“I’m listening.”

&. 

Two hours later, Jennifer and Kali are covered in blood. It’s streaked through their hair and across their clothes and clumped under their fingernails. They’re in the forest outside of town and the air smells like damp earth and smoke from the fire they just lit. The glow from the flames flickers off Jennifer’s face and Kali thinks she looks like the most dangerous person she’s ever met. 

This time when they kiss, there’s no acting involved.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
